Inuaysha and tokyo mew mew meet
by xXxDarkxRainbowxXx
Summary: What happens when tokyo mew mew ends up in Inuyasha's world?


I don't own Tokyo mew mew

"Fusion!" Kisshu said summoning a chimera animal. It looked very weird it opened a portal. 'What the hake?' thought Kisshu. They all were sucked in, including the three aliens, the aliens landed on a soft patch of grass, followed by the mew. "Ichigo!" Kisshu yelled, knowing that the cat girl was afraid of heights. He flew up and caught her, she was still screaming. "You can stop screaming now!" Kisshu yelled over the screaming going down slowly with the scared kitten in his arms.

"Thank you Kisshu" She said.

"Who are you demons?" They heard a growl from behind them. They turned around to see a dog like human standing there, his fangs barred and he had a HUGE sword, and it was pointing at Ichigo. Kisshu skidded in front of her, in an attacking position and baring his fangs.

Some more people came out from behind the trees. There were three humans, a raccoon or fox like child, and a cat with 2 tails. "Straw berry bell" Ichigo said making her weapon appear. Kisshu followed her, making his Sai's appear, along with the other aliens and mews.

"I'll go first!" Ichigo yelled. "Ribbon strawberry surprise!" She aimed it at the girl with a bow that was ready to hit one of her teammates.

"KAGOME!" They heard the dog yell, he rushed to her side, "Are you alright?"

"Yea, I'm fine Inuyasha" Kagome spoke; they looked like they had a thing for each other.

"How dare you hurt one of our friends!" They heard another female yell at them. "Herikotsu" She yelled as a giant boomerang came crashing in on them. Kisshu forgot about his fighting position and teleported, Ichigo did not have enough time to move or put up a shield, she was hit, being knocked to the ground.

"Ichigo!" They heard Kisshu yell, "Why are you attacking us?" He asked.

"Because your one of Naraku's reincarnations'!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Who's what?" Kisshu asked.

"Don't play dumb with me!" Inuyasha growled, "Now if you don't mind you can either take us to him or be slain"

"Uhhh, we don't know who the hell you guys or this 'Naraku' character is" Taruto replied.

"Kagome? Can you sense any jewel shards?" This weird looking mail said.

"Yes, but not from them, it's Naraku!" She yelled.

"Ha-ha-ha, very good Kagome, I see you have meet my new incarnations" Naraku laughed evily.

"We are not your incarnations!" Ichigo said weakly in front of him.

"All right then, DIE" Naraku yelled making his tentecals come out.

"Ichigo!" Kisshu yelled going in front of her, and teleporting her away, "Are you okay, Koneko-chan?"

"Yes, thank you kisshu" She smiled at him, "Now LET GO OF ME!" He did as he was told and gently put her back on her feet. Naraku fanished. "Hey, um is there anywhere I can take a bath?" Ichigo asked, the girls nodding in agreement.

"Uh, sort of, there are hot springs by here, come on all us girls can go" Kagome said.

"Oh and kisshu? That DOSE NOT apply to you as well" Ichigo said, practically answering one of the questions in his head. Kisshu made a pouty face crossed his arms and looked away, that was all an act though, he was now smirking.

"ahhh this is so relaxing" Ichigo said stepping in, leaning her head ageist the rocks. She opened one eye lazily, and guess who she saw? That's right Kisshu. "AHHHHH KISH GET OUT OF HERE!" She yelled

"Why don't you come up here and make me?" Kisshu asked, smirking.

"Okay, but you asked for it!" she yelled, totally forgetting she was naked, she jumped.

"Oh, nice body Koneko-chan" Kish smirked as he caught her in his arms. Ichigo blushed finally remembering that she was naked.

"AHHH LET ME GO YOU PERVERTED ALIEN!" Ichigo screamed, trying to push him away.

"Alright" Kish said letting her fall.

"AH, no! Catch me! Catch me!" Ichigo instructed him. He swooped down caught her and went back up. "Now put me down on my feet, with no droping!" Ichigo said sternly

"No I don't think I'll do that," Kish said, of course looking at her.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled throwing her giant boomerang.

"AH! I big giant boomy thingy!" Kish said quickly, moving out of the way just in time.

"A big giant whaty thingy?" Ichigo asked, once again forgetting she was naked in the aliens' arms.

"Uhh… nothing? Kish asked, more of a question then an answer.

"Okay, now PUT ME DOWN!" Ichigo screamed, pushing ageist him.

"Didn't we already go through this?" Kish said loosening his grip on her.

"AHHHH" Ichigo screamed, clutching onto him even more, witch caused her to wrap her legs around him.

"Hmm, seems you like me more then you thought Koneko-chan," Kisshu said in his cocky voice.

"I do not! I don't care if I fall just let me go! I HAVE TOLD YOU THIS A MILLION TIMES! I LOVE AOYAMA-KUN!" Ichigo words echoed in his head, she could tell she just broken his heart. She felt like a monster for saying that, yet somewhat in her heart was telling her those words here a lie. She just did not believe it.

"Fine" Kish said flatly and let her go. Resisting the temptation to kiss her one more time. The two-tailed cat caught her. "Maybe if I find a way to get out of here I wont bring you with me!" Kish said, tears in his eyes. Though he did not mean to, one little tear escaped his eyes and fell on Ichigo's cheek.

He left. "Ichigo? What's wrong?" Kagome asked.

"H-he was crying… for me" Ichigo whipped that one tear from her face, _'he really dose care for me… I thought I was his 'important toy' I have to make it up to him! Make him happy, and not hate me'_ Ichigo thought. She spent about an hour more with her new friends and got out. Whenever she looked at Kish, he just looked away.

"Um, Kagome? Were do we sleep?" I asked her, not wanting to sleep on the ground.

"Um, well, we kind of have to sleep on the ground since there isn't a village nearby…" Kagome said, "What's wrong with Kisshu though? I thought he had a crush on you"

"He dose… I don't know if he dose anymore, since I said those awful things to him," Ichigo said, finding a soft patch of grass.

"Hey, pinky, you always look like a cat?" Asked the rude, and stubborn, Inuyasha.

"No, and don't call me pinky!" Ichigo said sternly

"Fine I'll call you 'Koneko' since your so little," Inuyahsa said even more rudely. Ichigo got up, death glares going right at Inuyasha, Kisshu was watching

"DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME KONEKO AGAIN! ONLY ONE PERSON CAN CALL ME THAT AND THAT'S THE PERSON WHO GAVE ME THAT NICK-NAME!" Ichigo yelled at him. Inuyasha's eyes were wide, his ears flattening ageist his head, scared to death!

"Fine! Let me see your human form then! Or are you like me? Can only turn human on surtin nights?" Inuyasha asked her.

"I can turn human when ever, wherever! I just don't fell like it, I don't like putting my guard down while a filthy mutt is around here!" Ichigo shot back. She lied back down and soon fell asleep.

The next day Ichigo was mostly thinking of a way to make the green haired alien talk to her again. "Hey, guys can we pick up the past?" Inuyasha asked.

"I have an idea, I can go on Inuyasha's back, Purin can go on Tart's back, lettuce can go on Pai's back Zakuro can go on kirara, and Ichigo can go on Kisshu's back" Kagome stated. Usually Kisshu would just smile and swoop up Ichigo but instead he just knelt down waiting for her to go on his back.

Ichigo hesitated a little, but soon got on his back. She was surprised Kisshu hasn't tried anything yet, she decided to try and start a conversation, "Uh, Kisshu? I'm really sorry I said that to you, the night you were peeping on us, I didn't mean to hurt you in any way I wouldn't be surprised if you hated me now…"

"Ichigo, I could never hate you, I love you to much, Just those words caught me be surprise, I wasn't expecting you to mention him…" Kish said, his voice starting to get a little more Kishy-ness into it.

"Well, someone is getting there personality back" Ichigo giggled.

"Nah, I just heard you yelling at the 'filthy mutt' as you called him, telling him only I could call you Koneko-chan" Kisshu smirked, making his hands go up a little more, well a lot more.

"EEEEEP!" Ichigo screeched. Kisshu quickly moved his hands back down. "I'm gunna go back to my human form now," Ichigo said glowing and turning into her human form.

The Inuyasha group was behind them, Watching her turn into a human, Kisshu unexpectedly swirled her around so she was facing him. He gently put his lips to hers.

"Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled, putting kagome on theground, as did all the rest of the aliens and Kilala

"MEW MEW STRAWBERRY! METAMORPH-SIS!" Ichigo yelled turning into her cat form, witch was sudnly changed.

Ichigo's new form:

"Why? Why did my outfit change? Why do I have the urge to k-kill?" Asked Ichigo. They all stared at her, her fuzzy white ears with the back tip, her blood red eyes, her black outfit and hair. "Dark bell" Ichigo chanted her weapon, witch was read, appeared in her hand.

There was a laughing noise in the shadows, "Good, now Ichigo, fight them till the death!" They heard Naraku say.

"Ribbon dark starberry!" Ichigo screamed, her weapon giving a full blow at every one of them.

'_Come in Mew mew's I cannot seem to get Mew Ichigo's or any of your signals, where are you?' _They heard Ryou say.

"I-Ichigo inset normal; someone is using her as a puppet!" Lettuce stuttered. The line went dead.

"ICHIGO! DON'T DO THIS! YOUR NOT SOME KIND OF PUPPET! YOU'RE A HUMAN AND A MEW MEW, YOUR NOT SUPPOSED TO DESTROY THE PLANET BUT SAVE IT! YOU'RE THE ONE I LOVE!" Kisshu yelled. Ichigo stopped, her outfit turned pink and back again.

"K-is-sh-u I can't stop! HELP ME! IT FELLS LIKE I'M ON FIRE! HEPL ME, HELP me…" She fainted

"ICHIGO!" Kish yelled running over to her befor she fell, and caught her. He laid her gently on the grass. "Y-you hurt h-her!" Kisshu screamed. "DRAGON SWORDS!" He chanted making his funky dangers appear. All the mew's for some odd reason pulled him down, he understood now, they were being controlled as well

Minto:

Lettuce:

Purin:

Zakuro:

"LET GO OF ME!" Kish yelled, trying hard to break free, "Ichigo… listen to me… your not evil! It's your job to protect earth!" Kish shouted, finally breaking free, a random passer by walked in on the fight, he started running, that is until Kisshu took his soul. "FUSHIN!" Kish screamed.

A snake like thing appeared. "KILL NARAKU!" Kisshu ordered. Of course, he was furious, not because all the mews were being controlled but one in particular, Ichigo or 'his Koneko-chan', "how dare you do this to my Koneko-chan!" Kish yelled at Naraku. Naraku had already destroyed the chimera animal. Kish charged at Naraku. They fought for a long time. Almost about an hour. Naraku used his tentacle things, he got Kish right in the gut.

"No… I have… To… Save… Ichigo…" Kish said using up the last bit of his power, making that blue lighting thing. Naraku went flying. The spell on the mews diapered.

"KISSHU" Ichigo screamed running over to the alien falling, she caught him just in time, "KISH, KISH, WAKE UP!" Ichigo sobbed.

"Ichigo, it's going to be alright," Kagome assured her.

"No, this happened before, he died last time, because of deep blue" Ichigo kept on crying, "Wait… he survived last time… Blue aqua…" Ichigo said slowly, " Zakuro, minto, lettuce, purin, do you know if he has blue aqua?"

"No, but your not gunna check are you?" Minto asked.

"I-I have to!" Ichigo said looking all over him. There was one part left, his pants. Ichigo hesitated, but decided to; she found it in his left pocket. "Please, Blue Aqua, make him stay alive!" Ichigo whispered. It started glowing even more, then it disappeared, Kisshu started breathing again.

"I-Ichigo Is that you? Or did I fail you again…" Kish asked, his eyes still closed.

"Thank goodness!" Ichigo said hugging him.

"I take that as a yes," Kish finally opened his eyes, seeing Ichigo crying, "Whats wrong Koneko-chan?" He asked.

"I'm just so happy you're alive," Ichigo sobbed more.

"Can we stop the crying, wasn't the girl in-love with another human?" Inuyasha said, ruing the moment. Ichigo ignored him while kagome sat him.


End file.
